


Murky

by tatooinesun



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, post battle patch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooinesun/pseuds/tatooinesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should see the other guy.” Liz flashes a rare dimple before tracing a soothing thumb up her wrist. “It’s just a cut Tsu, really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murky

Tsubaki wants to cry. She wants to so badly, but there’s really no incentive for it. Liz is perched on the rim of the tub, heavy lidded and exhausted but still very much _alive_. The slash across her brow, long and slanted and dipping just shy of her eye had stopped bleeding a while ago. But it’s still an angry red color and potentially threatening if left to it’s own devices.

The lukewarm water has taken on a hazy, murky red, and Tsubaki turns away to swallow the rising lump in her throat as she rings the equally stained cloth into the sink. “This might sting a little, just tell me if it hurts too much, alright?” She gets a vague hum of concurrence in response. She knows Liz is too stubborn to, but the platitude seems appropriate regardless.

Thumb gently supporting Liz’s cheek, Tsubaki holds her jaw steady as she dabs the washcloth across the open wound. Liz hardly flinches but her grip on Tsubaki’s wrist tightens as she applies pressure to the worst of the gash. She wants to cry again, but instead murmurs, voice cracking slightly through a forced smile, “My tough girl.”

“You should see the other guy.” Liz flashes a rare dimple before tracing a soothing thumb up her wrist. “It’s just a cut Tsu, really.” She’s resolute in her defense as if she hasn’t been reciting those words like a prayer since she’d stumbled through the door, worn and bruised from a mission gone slightly awry. Patty is alright. That had been the only other tidbit Liz had deemed important enough to say.  

Tsubaki is slow to answer, voice caught dry and hanging in her throat. “A cut that can possibly become infected if not treated. Let me, okay?”  

“You’re such a mom,” Liz sighs, but it’s shaped as more of a fond observation than a retort and she speaks again, softer this time, “Come here.” Liz extends an arm and Tsubaki finally lets the tears fall, curling into it before pressing an earnest kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth,relieved that she’s warm and breathing and _alive_ beneath her lips.


End file.
